Hojas al Viento
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntando quién soy en realidad, Saga? ¿Por qué siendo gemelos tú yo somos tan diferentes? No te pido que me comprendas, hermano. Sólo lee esto. Kanon POV.
1. Esto es realmente mío

_Para las dos personas, Etneri y Lori-chan, que más aman a este personaje y que me estuvieron enfermando dos días enteros con él. Gracias niñas._

* * *

**HOJAS AL VIENTO.**

**Hoja I: Esto es realmente mío. **

Kanon había estado deambulando por el Santuario todo el día. Estaba solo, lo cual hacía que la experiencia fuera un poco más aburrida de lo habitual y ni siquiera contemplar a aquellos jóvenes aprendices en una lucha feroz para sobrevivir, lograban animarlo. La razón de su soledad era que Saga, como siempre, había ido al pueblo en compañía del maestro, Haeilk, y no se habían molestado en avisarle. De todas formas, pensaba, aunque lo hubieran hecho sus patéticos lloriqueos no hubieran servido de nada. Últimamente, no sabía muy bien porqué, era cada vez más exiliado del par de personas a las que más estimaba y que para bien o para mal, era las únicas que conocía.

El griego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había aventurado demasiado y de que, si su maestro se enteraba de ello, seguramente la reprimenda no sería agradable y se ganaría al menos, castigado por una semana. Siempre así era y Kanon ya estaba bastante familiarizado con la relación causa—efecto a pesar de su corta edad. Estaba a punto de girarse sobre sus pasos, cuando una figura familiar se acercó a él y con un gesto en la mano, le indico que se acercara. Hasta donde Kanon sabía, el Patriarca no era de aquellas personas que gustaran de regañar a sus subordinados.

—Kanon¿buscas algo en especial? —preguntó con su voz ya ronca por la edad.

—No señor, disculpe no quería…

—Supongo que tu maestro y Saga han bajado al pueblo y andas aburrido. Así es mejor. Ven, tengo algo para ti.

Los ojos del pequeño centellearon por un momento. Las palabras "para ti", usualmente nunca estaban en la misma oración pues siempre era Saga quien se llevaba todos los reconocimientos por todas esas virtudes que para Kanon, sólo eran una exageración.

Empero, siguió al Patriarca a través del oscuro templo. El viejo andaba lento, cuidando cada paso que daba en las baldosas y su larga túnica se arrastraba con un susurro imperceptible. Llegaron, por fin, a algo que a Kanon le pareció fabuloso. Estantes y estantes de libros que rozaban el techo, apilados de forma ordenada, sin ninguna capa de polvo que pudiera estropearlos. Estaba en la contemplación de ello, cuando el obsequio le fue extendido. El niño lo tomó en sus manos y miró confundido al Patriarca. El hombre, sin dar más explicaciones, puso una mano en la cabeza de Kanon y con dulzura le revolvió los cabellos.

* * *

Saga:

Debiste de haber visto mi rostro de sorpresa cuando tomé mi libreta, finamente encuadernada en cuero y sin nada más escrito en sus blanquísimas hojas. Su Excelencia sólo asintió un par de veces y entonces, yo salí corriendo de ahí sin dar las gracias, lo que sin duda debió de haber hecho pensar al Patriarca que soy un desagradecido. Pero quería, en ese momento, llenarme los pulmones con el aroma del cuero. Quería tocar las páginas, sumergir la estilográfica en el tintero y escribir, con mis trazos irregulares y torpes un nombre: El mío.

En ese entonces, yo no lo comprendía muy bien, pero era la primera vez que algo me pertenecía A MÍ. Había vivido todo ese tiempo pensando que era nuestra obligación, como gemelos, compartir todo. Tú y yo teníamos la misma estatura, así que compartíamos la ropa; nos encantaba comer las mismas cosas dulces y odiábamos los vegetales; no nos importaba en lo absoluto que uno tomara algo del otro que no le pertenecería. El acuerdo tácito era que lo tuyo era mío y viceversa. Entonces, imagínate mi emoción infantil cuando me encontré con que ese cuaderno, tan elegante, tan hermoso y pletórico de páginas era solamente para mí. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez pensé que podía tener algo para mí, que si quería, podía conseguir cosas que sólo me pertenecieran. Era un deseo absurdo y egoísta, pero yo nunca habría de saber que más tarde, esos pensamientos iban a abatirnos, a enfrentarnos y a interponer un abismo entre nosotros. Pero me estoy adelantando.

Ese día, cuando Haeilk y tú volvieron del pueblo, el maestro me preguntó extrañado porque andaba con esa sonrisa en mi rostro. Yo sólo negaba con la cabeza y seguía riendo, esperando que a ti no se te ocurriera revisar debajo de mi colchón para ver si no había hecho alguna travesura. Sin embargo, sólo me miraste de reojo mientras depositabas una de las múltiples cajas con frutas en la mesa y enarcaste tu ceja derecha, fingiendo interés para perderlo a los dos segundos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta y gritaste con tu voz enérgica y cruel: _¡largo de aquí, alguien vino y pueden verte! _Recuerdo que mi visión se nubló y los ojos empezaron a escocerme, pero me mordí el labio inferior y me fui, como siempre, a ocultar para que nadie supiera de mí. Escuché, bajo la puerta, algunas risas y deduje de quiénes eran, sin necesidad de verlos. En mis constantes paseos por el Santuario, ya había conocido a todos los aprendices de los Santos Dorados y a veces, cuando yo estaba lo suficientemente oculto, me entretenía con las explicaciones que sus maestros les daban para utilizar sus técnicas, lo que me hizo aprender un poco más; y tal vez si yo las hubiera practicado, hubiera dominado muchas de ellas, pero esos eran sólo sueños. Como te decía, hermano, escuché que se quedaron en el Templo y el estómago comenzó a dolerme de hambre, pues en mi rápida huida había olvidado tomar algo para comer. Mi esperanza era que las visitas no tardaran y pudiera, al menos, tomar una manzana. Hasta la sola idea me hizo agua la boca, así que decidí que para matar el tiempo, estrenaría mi preciado cuaderno.

Su característico olor, que con el transcurrir de los años no se ha perdido, minó mis sentidos. Fui a tu escritorio y tomé una de tus más bonitas estilográficas y un frasco de tinta y escribí mi nombre en la primera página. Andaba tan inspirado, que incluso le hice algunos dibujos. En uno de ellos, una chueca armadura de géminis resplandecía con mis trazos. Cuando acabé, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que las visitas aún no se iban y yo tenía mucha hambre. Así que me quedé dormido.

No fue hasta la madrugada cuando uno de mis ojos se abrió y me fijé que tú ya estabas profundamente dormido. Descalzo y tiritando de frío, me arrastré en la cocina y mis ojos se nublaron de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que mi cena, sobre la mesa, había sido invadida por una plaga de hormigas. La arrojé al bote de basura y me conformé con masticar una manzana. En ese momento no me enfadé contigo. Seguramente habías estado muy cansado como para despertarme o no habías querido irrumpir mi sueño.

Eso quería pensar. Pero mi interior bullía de rabia y dolor y esa fue la primera vez en que sentí a la maldad correr como hiel por mis venas. La primera de muchas veces.

* * *

**N/A:** _Debí conseguirme un Beta. Pero ahí está. No soy muy buena con Kanon... pero... nada pierdo intentando. _

_Todo es bien recibido. _


	2. Ese no era mi destino

**Hoja II: Ese no era mi destino. **

Saga:

¿Sentiste algo más por una persona que no fueras tú alguna vez en tu vida? En lo particular, creo que tu ego nunca te lo permitió pues te embotaba la visión de las cosas y en tu pequeño universo, sólo existías tú. Ah, y claro: Aioros.

Siempre te quejabas de él cuando tenías oportunidad. Honestamente, yo nunca te escuché pero soy tan bueno fingiendo, que sólo me bastaba asentir para que creyeras que te comprendía y te compadecía. Llegabas al templo blasfemando, maldiciendo al anciano Patriarca a quien yo le había tomado cierto respeto por su obsequio; pateabas lo que encontrabas a tu paso y en muchas ocasiones, tu puño se estrellaba en la pared y ahí estaba yo, acercándote el ungüento que tú rechazabas. Pero no lo hacía por genuino interés, era sólo para que te callaras, de verdad.

Me cansaba escucharte hablar de ti y sólo de ti. A veces quería reventarme los tímpanos para no tener que escuchar tu mal humor porque decías que la vida se estaba comportando demasiado cruel contigo. En esos momentos te odiaba. Cuando decías eso, quería tomarte de tus hombros y decirte lo que era en verdad cruel: encerrar a tu gemelo como si fuera un bastardo que no debió haber existido¿no te dabas cuenta de que mi vida giraba sólo ahí y qué me estaba asfixiando? Por supuesto que no, a ti sólo te interesaba Aioros, el lambiscón de Sagitario, ese mocoso… y mil y más apelativos con los que te encantaba rebautizarlo.

Por eso, cuando salías del Templo y me quedaba solo, me sentía profundamente aliviado. Había aprendido a disfrutar de mí y a regodearme ante lo que yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo: que mi destino no era ese. Cuando era más pequeño, me gustaba leer los libros de mitología griega y aprender un poco más sobre los dioses en quienes yo creía. Conociéndolos, me permitía pensar que yo sería como uno de ellos. Los retaría tal y como hizo Prometeo, me robaría su fuego celestial y lo utilizaría para mí, porque este cuaderno me había hecho comprender que las cosas no sólo eran de Saga o de los otros Santos Dorados: yo tenía el mismo derecho y aún más, yo podía superarlos si se me antojaba. Podía entrenar y tener la fuerza de Aquiles, la astucia de Ulises; en fin, la supremacía de la que sólo los dioses presumían tener.

Claro está que estos sueños no se fabricaron de la noche a la mañana. Yo pasaba muchas noches en vela, asomado a los jardines del Santuario cuando sólo se escuchaba, si se ponía mucha atención, el sonido del mar distante. En esa contemplación, llevaba todos los libros que podía sustraer de la biblioteca de mi maestro y mi cuaderno a un lado, para hacer anotaciones que hasta hoy se conservan ahí, como huella de mi pasado.

No puedo decir que todos esos años fueran miserables. En retrospectiva y aunque te suene extraño, yo estaba lejos de sentirme infeliz. Quizá porque eso era todo lo que conocía y nunca había tenido la _verdadera_ sensación de sentirme amado, porque desde que recuerdo era a ti a quien todo el mundo dedicaba sus halagos, era a ti a quien el maestro parecía prestarte más atención, eras la persona que todos veneraban en el pueblo y siempre te veía portar ropajes preciosos que te regalaban simplemente por cariño. Resistí todo ese tiempo creyendo que eso era lo natural. Que cuando se trataba de hermanos, en realidad uno de ellos tenía que sacrificarse para que el otro fuera feliz, por eso nunca me quejé. Por supuesto, todo cambió.

¿Y cómo?, bien yo estaba harto de escucharte quejarte de Aioros y de su patético y lloroso hermanito. Una tarde, en una de las de siempre en que me encontraba solo, decidí comprobar la petulancia, arrogancia y demás defectos que decías que el Santo de Sagitario tenía. Me mentiste de nuevo, Saga. Aioros no sólo no era todo lo que habías dicho, sino que a pesar de que Aioria era mucho más pequeño que él, Aioros lo trataba como su igual. Los vi entrenar juntos, reírse juntos, escuché una de las lecciones del hermano mayor al menor, observé con envidia como las rodillas rasgadas de Aioria eran desinfectadas por su hermano, mientras éste apretaba los dientes para no gritar por el alcohol. ¿Ese era Aioros, a quien detestabas porque era mejor ser humano que tú? Creo que fue ese momento cuando mi ira se acrecentó a niveles que yo no sospechaba porque a pesar de que yo era tu hermano gemelo, me tratabas como una simple bolsa de arena; porque durante mucho tiempo había tenido que soportar que te ufanaras. Esas anotaciones cobraron un nuevo sentido para mí. Sentí la maldad hervir en mi ser. Apretaba los puños y sentí una deliciosa sensación de perversidad que habría de acompañarme toda mi vida. Estaba abriendo los ojos. Veía que el mundo no tenía que ser como tú lo decías. ¡Yo podía cambiarlo!

Desde ese momento, rechacé mi destino. Tildé al Patriarca de un viejo lunático que merecía morir. Maldije mil veces el nombre de mi maestro por, según yo, menospreciarme. Y por supuesto, te odié con todas mis energías. Pero era consciente de que eso no bastaba para superarte así que todas las noches cuando comprobaba que estabas profundamente dormido y en el Santuario sólo imperaba la cacofonía de los grillos y demás alimañas nocturnas, corría a la orilla del mar ya no para leer aquellas hazañas épicas, sino para entrenar. A veces el mar estaba tan embravecido, que sentía que moriría ahogado si me arriesgaba demasiado. Pero la fugaz visión poder volvía y entrenaba con más ahínco, desangrándome los puños, destrozándome mis vestiduras, no perdonando a ninguna roca marina. Recuerdo que la primera vez ocasión en que entrené, terminé con la ropa rasgada, profundos cortes en los brazos y en las piernas y con un dolor lacerante en una de mis costillas; respirar era una hazaña para mi dolorido cuerpo. Volví cuando despuntaba el alba y calculé que estabas a punto de despertarte, así que me cambié de ropa tan rápido como pude y fui a la mesa a mordisquear un pan. No fallé. A los pocos minutos llegaste, me miraste de reojo y saliste sin preguntarme qué me había ocurrido. Cuando te fuiste, sonreí. Era fantástico que me ignoraras, pues así nunca te enterarías de mis entrenamientos ni de mis salidas furtivas. Los días siguientes ya no me interesaba ocultar las apariencias y así como llegaba, así me echaba en la cama que estaba a tu derecha.

Una vez, sin embargo, la curiosidad te venció. Me miraste y yo te vi de frente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y acepto que tu aspecto me asombro. ¿Qué te estaba ocurriendo Saga, que no me decías nada? No es que esperaba que lo hicieras; pero me sorprendió verte tan delgado, con los ojos hundidos y rodeados de un halo oscuro como si hace siglos no conciliaras el sueño. Incluso tu cabello, tan rebelde como el mío, te confería un aspecto demacrado. Sin embargo, no pregunté aunque tú si lo hiciste.

— ¿Dónde te has hecho esas heridas? —preguntaste con una voz ronca que no parecía pertenecerte.

—Ah —fingí demencia—, no es nada.

—Son cortes profundos. —Señalaste, como si en verdad te interesara.

—He estado entrenando un poco, nada importante.

— ¿De verdad? —inquiriste y por un momento, el brillo infantil de tus ojos volvió—. Me gustaría saber cuánto has avanzado.

¿Eso era cortesía, Saga? Nunca lo supe. No pude detectar en tu voz el cinismo con que habitualmente me hablabas, pero tampoco supe decir exactamente que había en tu voz. Como sea, después saliste y me olvidé del asunto. Aunque debo decir que gracias a eso, supe que tú también estabas luchando contra tus propios demonios. Saga, Saga. Cometiste el error de enseñarme que estabas débil. Y yo, viendo que tenía una oportunidad de huir de ese destino que tú me habías trazado, decidí investigar qué era lo que te estaba ocurriendo.

Quería destruirte.

El abismo que se había interpuesto entre nosotros se acrecentaba inevitablemente.

* * *

**N/A:** No sé¿estaba deprimida cuando escribí esto? No debo dejar que mis emociones se reflejen tanto en los fics XD Por cierto, hago aclaración del capítulo anterior. Haeilk es el nombre del maestro que yo "cree" por decirlo de alguna forma, para los gemelos. Lo pueden conocer en mi fic de "Caleidoscopio" (publicidad barata)

Sin más que decir¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	3. Siempre juntos

**Nota: **Este capítulo no estaba originalmente planeado. Pero tiene una razón especial de existir. Al final el porqué

**--**

**Hoja III: Siempre juntos. **

Saga:

Cumplíamos ocho años. Ocho años que para nosotros no significaban nada, seamos honestos, cuando somos niños, la edad no importa. Cumplimos años y ya. No pasa nada. Es sólo un año más.

Haeilk era muy espléndido cuando se trataba de los cumpleaños. Para él, no eran simples festejos. Él decía que era un año más de tenernos junto a él. Nunca entendí sus palabras, pero a mí se me hacían muy cursis. Por Zeus, era un niño. Yo sólo quería comerme el pastel que tenía que compartir contigo, quería abrir tu regalo. Porque era casi como una norma, ¿recuerdas? Tú me obsequiabas algo, yo te daba algo a ti. Era mutuo acuerdo que ninguno de nosotros se molestaba en cambiar. Por supuesto, muchas veces tus regalos eran mejores que los míos. No es que no me esmerara, pero siempre acababa comprando lo que _me gustaba a mí_ y eso de que los gemelos tienen los mismos gustos… no es más que un mito urbano.

Recuerdo especialmente ese cumpleaños. Haeilk se había levantado temprano porque tenía una misión o algo así y te había llevado consigo. Yo estaba solo cuando me desperté a eso de las nueve de la mañana y el silencio que reinaba en el templo era perturbador. Miré por todas partes para ver si en un despiste, no habías dejado el regalo en alguna parte de la casa pero nunca fuiste tan descuidado como yo, que mi mejor escondite siempre era "poner todo bajo la cama". Convencido de que no habías cometido el mismo error, tuve que conformarme con comer lo primero que encontrara y saciarme.

Convencido de que eran más de las 2 de la tarde y que al parecer no llegarían, decidí salir a dar un paseo por el Santuario. El sol inclemente brillaba con todo su esplendor y tenía que cubrirme los ojos si quería mirar al horizonte. La brisa polvorienta se estrellaba en mi cara y fue hasta que encontré una sombra cuando me detuve. En todo el trayecto no me había encontrado con alguien y comenzaba a sentir un poco de tristeza por estar solo. Solo, con mis ocho años.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que no escuché cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Reaccioné hasta que colocó su mano en mi hombro y escuché una risa escaparse de sus labios.

—Felicidades —dijo levemente.

Era el Patriarca. Sonreí y farfullé un "gracias" que no sonaba muy convincente. No era para menos: tú te estabas llevando toda la diversión y yo estaba sentado bajo un raquítico árbol con un viejo que seguramente se pondría a contar anécdotas de sus épocas de gloria.

—Pensé que Haeilk te llevaría consigo. No deja de hablar de tus maravillosos avances.

—Señor, creo que me está confundiendo con Saga. Yo soy Kanon —dije con obviedad.

—Por supuesto que sé quién eres —rió divertido—, creo que yo mejor que nadie sé reconocerles. Sólo han pasado ocho años desde que llegaron aquí.

Olvidó agregar "largos", pensé. Desde que tenía uso de razón, nosotros siempre habíamos vivido en el Santuario por razones que nadie se molestaba en explicarnos. No era como los otros aprendices, que habían estado con sus familias y después habían sido llevados al Santuario. Al menos no puedes extrañar lo que nunca has tenido, así que no podría decirse que éramos de esos niños que se ponían a llorar cuando extrañaban a sus padres. De alguna forma habían sido concebidos, pero ya no estábamos con ellos. Y al parecer, ni a ti ni a mí nos preocupaba mucho. ¡Por supuesto que añorábamos otra vida! Al menos yo lo hacía.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio mirando el horizonte. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera dado todo por haber podido leer los pensamientos de ese hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado. Jamás, desde que recordaba, me había tratado despectivamente. Sus cálidos ojos violetas emanaban una confianza que rara vez había sentido en los seres humanos; y siempre acababa preguntándome si así se sentía tener un padre.

—Tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa —dijo, provocando que me sobresaltara.

—¿La conoció? — ¿La miró, estuvo con ella, porqué nos abandonó?, quería preguntar en realidad.

—Por supuesto —contestó—, estaría muy…

—Orgullosa de vernos ahora, lo sé, Haeilk lo dice todo el tiempo —musité fastidiado. Noté como una mueca de dolor surcó el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Es la verdad —afirmó, recuperando la compostura.

Ese también era un día caluroso. Los días en Grecia usualmente lo son. El polvo se levantaba por momentos en algunas ráfagas calientes de viento y se estrellaban en nuestros rostros. Realmente apreciaba el silencio que se había cernido sobre nosotros. A mis ocho años, realmente me gustaba disfrutar de esa quietud.

—Se han tardado un poco, ¿eh? —dijo la máxima autoridad del Santuario, como disculpándose— quizá no debí haberlo enviado a esa misión.

—No, está bien —mentí— no me molesta estar aquí.

—Menos mal. Ahora tengo que irme, pero estaré pendiente cuando vuelva tu maestro. Hay algo que quiero darles.

Asentí un par de veces sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me decía. Cuando él se fue, me recosté bajó el árbol y cerré los ojos. En mi mente se dibujó la imagen confusa de mamá. Mi propia imaginación creó un lugar donde ella me tenía en sus brazos, donde no estaba solo. Nunca.

—¡Kanon!

Me desperté sobresaltado. Era la voz insistente de Haeilk, que seguramente llevaba un buen rato buscándome. Corrí a su encuentro y tú estabas con él. Me sorprendió ver que tenías algunas heridas, ¿habías estado en una misión de verdad?, ¿por qué tú sí?

—Parece que hoy siempre te encontraré durmiendo —rió Haeilk.

—Lo siento —murmuré avergonzado.

—No tienes porqué. Seguramente te has aburrido mortalmente. Lo compensaré. No soy muy bueno cocinando, así que compré algo para comer. Vengan.

Esa era una actitud que no me extrañaba de Haeilk, pero estaba feliz. Feliz de verlos, de no acabar el día solo. Tú estabas sonriente como raras veces te veía y Haeilk no cesaba de hablar sobre la misión. En un momento incluso comenzó a contarnos de su infancia, cosa que nunca hacía. Nos habló de los desiertos de Jordania, de los camellos, de las canciones que cantaban antes de dormir en árabe. Me sentía sinceramente fascinado y le hice prometer que algún día nos llevaría a conocerlo. Él sólo sonrió y sus chispeantes ojos celestes parecieron llenarse de nostalgia.

Mientras lavábamos los platos, alguien tocó la puerta. El Patriarca llegó tal y como lo había prometido.

—Haeilk, ¿puedo hablar con ellos?

—Por supuesto Excelencia, pero… —replicaba nervioso.

—No te preocupes. No _sobre eso_.

El maestro suspiró aliviado y tú y yo en verdad pusimos cara de interrogación. ¿No detestas cuando las personas se ponen a merodear por todas partes y parecen olvidar lo que iban a decir?

—Felicidades pequeños. Hoy es su octavo cumpleaños —sonrió—, hace ocho años que llegaron a este Santuario cuando Haeilk comenzó a hacerse cargo de ustedes. Cuando su madre nos encargó su cuidado. Es el destino, quizá —dijo, perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones.

Ambos estábamos expectantes y sólo asentíamos.

—Hoy que tienen ocho años puedo decirles que sólo se tienen el uno al otro. Muy pronto Haeilk dejará de ser su maestro, yo ya no estaré en este Santuario y…—la mirada del Pontífice se posó en ti— uno de ustedes portará la armadura de Géminis; el símbolo de eterna lealtad hacia nuestra diosa Atenea. Jurará protegerla y dar su vida por ella.

—Uno de nosotros. —Repetiste.

—Pero tienen la maravillosa ventaja de estar juntos, de ser hermanos gemelos que no sólo comparten el mismo día de nacimiento, sino también el destino. Eso es lo que quiero que entiendan.

Sacó de su túnica dos pequeñas cajas. Una tenía tu nombre, otra el mío grabado con una caligrafía vacilante. Nos la entregó y ambos la abrimos al mismo tiempo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar lo que había dentro. Era una medallita que tenía grabada una inscripción que rezaba "Siempre juntos" en cursiva.

—Su madre la hizo para ustedes. Creo que ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para recibirlas y cuidarlas.

—Mamá… —farfullé.

—Algún día, quizá, sepan más de ella. Por ahora sólo deben de saber cuánto los amaba.

Hubo uno de esos silencios. Tú sólo contemplabas la caja impávido, yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. El Patriarca se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó con fuerza. Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo las palabras que nos susurró: "_No importa que tan lejos estén, las dificultades que tengan que sufrir o que la vida se empeñe en separarlos. Sólo se tienen a ustedes… y mientras sea así, todo estará bien"._

OXOXOXOXO

—Kanon —me llamaste, cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño.

—¿Qué?

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. Igualmente. —Contesté fríamente— Saga, ¿crees que de verdad algún día cada uno de nosotros tenga su… ehm, propio camino?

Escuché que suspiraras un par de veces.

—Yo sólo espero que ninguno sea obstáculo en el camino del otro.

Sí. Yo había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—Yo también. —Respondiste.

No. Al parecer, _nada_ estaría bien.

OXOXOXOXO

**N/A:** Onee-chan, este capítulo es ESPECIALMENTE para ti. Quería hacer algo lindo por tu cumpleaños que ejem, ya pasó. Pensé que esto estaría bien y aunque al final no me convenció mucho (es que esos gemelitos siempre tienen que arruinarlo…) lo hice con mucho cariño (la justificación XD). Sabe que la quiero muchísimo y espero que estemos siempre juntas, a pesar de la kilométrica distancia. Espero que le guste y si no… puede reclamarle a Saga… ¡Feliz no cumpleaño

(Y añado un gracias por los reviews, no soy tan ingrata)


	4. Entre lo onírico y lo real

**Hoja IV: ****Entre lo onírico y lo real. **

Saga: 

Cuando aún era pequeño, soñaba mucho. Veía a veces a mamá, aunque en realidad nunca la habíamos conocido. Pero ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa dulce que se le dibujaba en el rostro ebúrneo, con una larga cascada de cabello tan azul y brillante como el nuestro, con sus ojos límpidos y sus mejillas arreboladas. Nunca, en mis sueños, habló; pero sabía que su voz era dulce y apaciguadora. En ese sueño, ella siempre aparecía con los dos. Nos arrullaba en sus brazos, nos pellizcaba las mejillas y sonreía. Siempre lo hacía. Nunca te lo conté, porque te hubieras burlado de mí pero en secreto, sabía que soñabas lo mismo. O eso decía la sonrisa que traías dibujada en el rostro todo el día.

Pero esos sueños cambiaron. Mamá se fue o mi memoria la enterró, no lo sé. Pero ya no aparecía ella sino yo. Sólo yo, en un espacio vacío. Una vez, logré romper las paredes que se comprimían y salí de ese espacio. Me vi entonces como lo que más tarde lograría ser: un dios. ¿Estaba blasfemando? Más aún¿era consciente de que esas blasfemias no eran sino pálidos reflejos de mis más anhelados sueños? 

Entonces ocurrió que después dejé de soñar. 

Ya no había nada que soñar y mi mente ya no divagaba entre sueños. 

Estaba convencido, por alguna extraña razón, de que alguna vez me alejaría de ese Santuario y de ti. No lo odiaba. La verdad es que no podía. Tampoco te odiaba a ti, aunque lo intentara y te lo dijera en ocasiones. Para bien o para mal, habías sido todo lo que había conocido; junto con nuestro maestro, Haeilk.

Haeilk era un buen tipo. Nuestras bromas le hacían reír aunque intentara parecer serio y siempre nos daba consejos sobre cosas que nosotros no le prestábamos importancia pero lo escuchábamos para que no se enfadara y nos dejara salir a jugar. Desde que tenía uso de razón, él había estado en mi vida. El Patriarca nos había contado la trilladísima historia de que habíamos sido elegidos por las estrellas y que ese árabe de raros ojos verdes nos había acogido, por ser los futuros santos de géminis; así que básicamente toda nuestra educación fue gracias a él. Creo que nunca se lo agradecimos lo suficiente. No al menos por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Era un padre, de alguna manera. Cuando él se fue tú no habías dicho nada, simplemente te encerraste en la habitación que él había ocupado toda su vida y no saliste en casi una semana; y aunque quise acercarte a ti sabía que el abismo ya era absolutamente infranqueable. 

Nuestra vida estuvo plagada de pérdidas, pero también de momentos por los que valía la pena seguir viviendo. A veces, cuando te ausentabas yo podía salir a pasear por el Santuario sin temor de ser descubierto —al final de cuentas pensaba que era tú— e incluso tuve varias encuentros curiosos con los aprendices del Santuario. Recuerdo el que tuve con el de Escorpión, cuando seguramente me confundió contigo y se acercó a mí escrutándome con sus grandes pupilas azules; no supe qué decir porque seguramente un "hola¿cómo estás?" no era algo que tú dirías, pero el pequeño sólo se acercó, hizo una ridícula reverencia y se alejó de ahí sin dirigirme una palabra. Era extraña la forma en la que los demás aprendices del Santuario te _temían,_ ¿qué eras exactamente para ellos?

— ¿Cómo se llama el aprendiz de Escorpión?—Pregunté indiferente mientras cenábamos.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondiste y te llevaste el tenedor a la boca.

—Hoy se acercó a mí.

— ¿Has estado merodeando en el Santuario, imbécil? —Inquiriste, poniéndote de pie y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa—¿qué parte de "no deben verte" no entiendes?

— ¡Ah, disculpa si no quiero pasarme encerrado toda mi existencia aquí!— sentí como la cólera bullía en mi interior y era incapaz de controlarla.

—Quizás si no fueras tan débil, no hubiera tenido que ocurrir.

Eso había sido un golpe con alevosía. 

—Debes de aceptarlo, Kanon. No fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme, por eso la armadura de géminis nunca será tuya; no soportaría tener que ser llevada por alguien tan patético como tú, incapaz de defender a su diosa.

Apreté los puños, conteniendo mi ira. Por cuánto… 

—Te han dicho que no debes pasearte por el Santuario porque _nadie_ sabe de tu existencia. Quien lo sabía se ha marchado y al otro francamente no creo que le quede mucho tiempo —tus pupilas, por un instante, habían adquirido un matiz rojizo inexplicable.

—Eso no te da derecho a menospreciarme.

—Me lo da, Kanon. Soy tu hermano mayor, sólo tengo que cuidar de ti¿por qué lo haces tan difícil? —Dijiste con la voz cargada de burla.

No supe en qué momento la distancia física entre nosotros se había acortado de esa manera, pero de repente me encontré con el puño derecho detenido por tu mano derecha, a escasos centímetros de tu rostro, tan parecido al mío.

—Ridículo… —murmuraste con desprecio y me vi alejado de ti, hasta estrellarme en la pared. Sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi muñeca estaba entumecida.

Me incorporé y cuando lo logré, concentré mi cosmos en la mano. Te lo arrojaría, no me importaba que el templo se cayera a pedazos; no podía pensar racionalmente.

—Ni lo intentes.

En un segundo ya estabas a mi lado, deteniendo mi poder. ¿Por qué, pensaba, por qué no puedo hacerte daño¿por qué no puedo devolverte un poco de ese dolor que tú me has causado, según tú, sin darte cuenta?

—Atenea… ella… no puedo crear que tenga a un guerrero tan idiota como tú a su servicio —dije, riéndome— un tipo que sólo se preocupa de su propio beneficio. Eres un desperdicio, Saga.

Guardaste silencio. Querías seguir escuchando.

—No te das cuenta de que con tú poder… con mí poder… a qué diablos aspiras, nunca serás un dios. El santuario no se postrará a tus pies. No podrás hacerlo solo.

—Estás blasfemando —respondiste, apretando los dientes.

—Sí, blasfemo quizá. Pero porque me atrevo a decir lo que pienso. No soy un cobarde como tú.

Sentí un golpe en el estómago que me produjo mareos. Al caer al suelo sólo vi de forma borrosa tu silueta y tus ojos rojizos. Los inexplicables ojos rojizos.

o-o-o

Por alguna razón, permaneciste en mi lado hasta que recuperé la conciencia. Tú dormías en un sillón con la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha y había un libro en el suelo que seguramente se te había resbalado de las piernas.

El estómago aún me dolía y no podía incorporarme, así que recordé todo lo que te había dicho y lo que no. A la derecha de la cama estaba una pequeña escultura de Atenea que Haeilk había utilizado algunas veces para explicarnos sobre Niké, sobre el Escudo, sobre la misma diosa. La contemplé y no pude menos que sentir desprecio por ella. Por su razón tú y yo nos llevábamos tan mal y estábamos ahí sin elección. Por ella estaba ahora postrado en la cama, incapaz de moverme demasiado. Pero en todo lo que había dicho había verdad. Yo quería ser un dios: omnisciente, omnipresente, omnipotente. Quería tener mi destino en _mis _manos, ser reconocido. Y si seguía ahí no lo conseguiría. Moriría y nadie sabría de mí, a eso estaba absurdamente condenado.

Entonces intenté incorporarme y me di cuenta. Estaba atado. Como un loco, como alguien peligroso. Me habías atado a la cama y no podía soltarme. 

—¡Maldición, Saga!

Abriste los ojos y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en tus labios.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kanon? Pensé que nunca recobrarías la conciencia. 

—¿Por qué… porqué carajo has hecho esto? —grité embravecido.

—Porque eres peligroso, hermano. ¿No tú mismo lo has pensado? No me conviene que andes por ahí merodeando y diciendo cosas que no deberías. Te dejaré aquí, con Atenea, al menos hasta que me dé la gana. 

—Te odio. 

—No lo hagas, Kanon —dijiste y por un segundo tu mirada se nubló—. Es por tu bien. Quizá puedas rezarle un poco o qué sé yo. Hace mucho que no lo haces. Vuelvo en la noche.

Tomaste tu capa y te la echaste a los hombros, ignorándome. Pude escuchar que salieras del templo y yo seguía gritando, hasta que las lágrimas se me asomaron a los ojos y la voz se me quebró. No permitiría que me humillaras así de nuevo.

Al menos ya tenía un plan.

o-o-o

**N/A:** No es suficientemente tarde para aclarar que Haeilk es un personaje original que creé para mi historia de _"Caleidoscopio"._ Pueden encontrar más referencias —y mucha más historia— de él y los gemelos ahí. Aclaro también que esta historia es completamente independiente y no sigue los hechos de _"Caleidoscopio"_ y mientras escribo esto, francamente desconozco qué será de Haeilk y todo puede cambiar, según se vayan creando las circunstancias. 

Nunca me cansaré de decirlo: gracias por su paciencia; ésta se la debía a la persona que no deja de acosarme con este fanfic. 

Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias ya saben dónde enviarlo (si, en Submit Review, ejem).


	5. Autodestrucción

**Hoja V****: Autodestrucción.**

Saga:

Hay una cicatriz en mi mano derecha que me hice cuando jugábamos de pequeños. Ese día habíamos estado molestando todo el día a Haeilk, así que nos había dado un receso para descansar; tú y yo decidimos ir a Cabo Sunión para contemplar cómo las olas rompían en las rocas y con un poco de suerte, quizá pescar algo con nuestras propias manos. El maestro nos había enseñado cómo hacerlo y era francamente divertido, así que corrimos hacia ahí apenas vimos que Haeilk se tomaba su aspirina y se masajeaba las sienes.

El mar estaba extrañamente embravecido ese día. Últimamente había habido días enteramente soleados, así que nos extrañó un poco pero nos arriesgamos. Poco después, la lluvia había comenzado a caer copiosamente y a nosotros no nos importaba: éramos felices tratando de atrapar peces que jamás caerían en nuestras pequeñas manos. Cuando los rayos comenzaron a surcar el cielo y estábamos titiritando, decidimos volver al Templo con la esperanza de encontrar una taza de chocolate caliente. Como siempre, teníamos que hacer de todo una competencia así que en esta ocasión fue una hacia el Templo. El perdedor tendría que hacer de esclavo del otro por una semana o una tontería similar, así que nos pusimos a correr de inmediato.

Fue la lluvia. El lugar estaba muy lodoso y casi no se veía nada, el ruido producido por los rayos opacaba nuestras propias carcajadas, pero llámalo como desees, yo supe al instante cuando estabas en problemas. Miré hacia atrás y no logré verte, así que volví corriendo por el mismo camino llamándote. Fue cuando vi una de tus manos resbalando aferrándose a una roca en el acantilado. Gritabas con fuerza y tratabas de subir la otra mano, pero la fuerza del viento era más de lo que podías soportar. Así que haciendo acopio de una valentía que no conocía en mí, me apoyé para ayudarte a subir y al instante sentí como una roca filosa se enterraba en mi mano derecha. Pero no podía soltarte, no debía soltarte. Gritaba una sarta de incoherencias del tipo "tranquilízate" cuando yo mismo estaba aterrorizado al ver como las piedras iban cediendo. Con mi mano ensangrentada, te ayudé a subir. Regresamos juntos al Templo y mi mano no dejaba de sangrar. Haeilk estaba dormido y no queríamos preocuparlo, así que fuiste tú quien me limpió la herida y me vendó la mano.

—Te has hecho mucho daño —dijiste, mirando con pena mi mano—, la sangre no deja de salir.

—No importa, no me duele en lo absoluto —no, no me dolía. Me escocía.

—Lo lamento —repetías una y otra vez.

—No seas tonto, Saga. Yo sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, Saga?

Esa cicatriz permanece ahí, como tantas otras. Abunda el cliché de que las heridas cierran, pero las cicatrices permanecen como un recuerdo permanente. Lo es. No dejo de preguntarme el "qué hubiera pasado si…", si resbalabas, si llegaba al Templo y fuera ahí cuando me percatara de tu ausencia. Mi vida sería completamente distinta, sí, pero, ¿seguiría siendo yo?

Quizá sólo somos producto de las circunstancias y de las decisiones que tomamos. Cuando decidí odiarte, supe que no había vuelta atrás porque si quería avanzar tenía que detestarte y maldecirte. Tú ya no eras el hermano mayor al que admiraba, yo ya no era el niño ingenuo al que podían contentarlo con historias absurdas. Todo eso era parte del pasado que habíamos compartido.

Me dediqué a observarte durante un tiempo, hermano. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Tú tampoco eras el mismo. Dentro de ti había comenzado a gestarse algo que ni yo comprendía; percibía tu cosmos perturbado y estaba seguro de que estabas sufriendo por alguna razón que jamás me atreví a preguntarte. Rara vez te asomabas en el Templo y cuando los rumores sobre la sucesión del Patriarca se incrementaron considerablemente, tu mirada cambió por completo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que tú serás el elegido? —te pregunté una mañana antes de que salieras, aburrido de mirar la taza de cereal.

—Porque yo soy el único que puede controlar este lugar como es debido.

—Oh, sí. Siempre he creído que eres un dictador.

No dijiste nada, pero por alguna razón extraña te sentaste en la mesa conmigo. Te miré confundido y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en tu demacrado rostro.

—¿No te das cuenta, Kanon? Si logro convertirme en Patriarca, el máximo título al que aspira cualquier Santo, podría incluso cederte mi armadura. Ser Patriarca sería un honor, ¡alguien tan cerca de los dioses!

—Pero Aioros…

—¡Aioros! —exclamaste enfadado—. Sí, debo aceptar que es una opción, pero estoy seguro de que yo…

Por un momento, tu semblante palideció y te llevaste ambas manos a la cabeza. Yo te miraba asustado, sin comprender qué era lo que te ocurría. Saga, ¿ese demonio interno había comenzado a dominarte desde hacía cuánto?, ¿desde cuándo te habían elegido para soportar aquella tortura, cuándo comenzaste a perder la cordura?

—¿Estás bien? —inquirí.

—Creo que… no he dormido bien, es todo. Regresaré a descansar un momento más —te levantaste de la mesa y te alejaste.

Ah. Estabas trastornado. En realidad, no entendía lo que te ocurría, pero estaba seguro de que por fin era hora de intervenir.

Y tal y como pensé, había algo extraño en ti que jamás me dirías por orgullo. Te escuché tantas veces hablándole al espejo que pensaba que te habías vuelto loco, pero en realidad no era una locura común y corriente. Si es que existe esa denominación. Recuerdo que en el pueblo había un viejo ermitaño que andaba todo el tiempo tratando de instruir a los jóvenes y se hacía presentar como Sócrates. Afirmaba ser aquel filósofo y todos bromeaban con él diciéndole que mejor se callara porque habían escuchado rumores de que pensaban darle fin a su vida obligándole a beber la cicuta. Obviamente, el anciano jamás desistió de su empeño de cultivar a las masas y platicar con él era una delicia, pero sí, estaba loco. Jamás supe qué pasó con él, supongo que simplemente murió y su historia será una leyenda urbana de esas que los aldeanos cuentan a la hora del café. Ese es un loco genuino.

Mientras tanto, permite que te siga narrando cómo es que yo también me volví un poco loco. La locura no surge por generación espontánea, aunque quizá si esté un poco en nuestros genes. Eso explicaría muchas cosas y probablemente, a ti te dejaría la conciencia tranquila pero lo suficientemente iracunda como para maldecir a tus progenitores y a mí, simplemente no me importaría como hago con todas las cosas. Es que siempre tuviste esa percepción de mí: "A Kanon nada le importa más que su cómodo trasero". Pero te equivocabas. Siempre he sido un maldito que anhelaba el dulce del niño de al lado y que no le importaba propiciarle un puñetazo para conseguirlo si el crío se ponía pesado. De mayor, mis metas se fueron haciendo más altas y ya no me interesaba sólo la armadura, también el poder, esa magnífica sensación de hacerte sabedor de que obtendrás todo lo que _desees a costa de lo que fuere_. Y hablo de lo que sea.

Y es obvio que al ver tu mente tan frágil, decidiera utilizarte. Eras como un muñequito que manejaría a mi antojo e, ¡ironías de la vida! Tú pensabas que era completamente al revés. Te torturaba, Saga. Y tú no te dabas cuenta. Siempre llegaba alardeando muy ufano de lo increíblemente poderoso, justo, sabio y demás tonterías que era Aioros aunque no lo hubiera visto en semanas enteras y entonces ese cosmos surgía de ti como una bestia que te devoraba desde adentro y yo pensaba con mi típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia "lo tengo" y continuaba hablando, mientras tú continuabas consumiéndote en ese infierno personal que te habías creado porque eras débil. Siempre supe que eras débil y esa fue una ventaja que aproveché hasta el maldito momento en que tu estúpida y retorcida moral por fin ganó al demonio que traías dentro y me encerraste en esa húmeda y apestosa celda —literalmente—.

Pero me estoy adelantando, ¿no? Te estarás preguntando por qué fui tan idiota como para no tener un plan b. Es que pensé que ya lo tenía todo bajo mi control. Aquél día que me dijiste "entrenemos" y te vi ansioso por desquitarte con tu viejo saco de arena (es decir, yo) supe que era el momento idóneo para terminar de infiltrar todo mi veneno en tu enclenque y podrida alma pero no contaba con tu fuerza de voluntad ni mucho menos con que al final me saldrías puritano después de todo. Ah, que idiota. Te solté mis planes como si ya estuviera enfrente del mismísimo Ares y esperará que éste me aplaudiera, llamara a sus secuaces y me ascendiera al Olimpo. Algo más o menos así, con poder absoluto incluido y, ¡claro!, la armadura nada más para restregártela en tu cara de hermano mayor.

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que, primero, ese día no habías amanecido loco y dos, que tú ya sospecharas de mis truculentos juegos y tuvieras —sino no me explico cómo— llave para Cabo Sunión con estadía indefinida, pero con comidas incluidas.

Sólo recuerdo el golpe y aún así vagamente. Habré quedado inconsciente (doblemente idiota por eso) pero cuando me desperté estaba tan mojado que supe que no eran lágrimas (a menos, claro, que a ti te hubiera dado por llorar como _Alicia_ porque habrías creído que mataste a tu hermano, pero era algo que dudaba) y los barrotes no eran buena señal. Y luego te vi alejándote. Y pensé, ¡ah, lo supe con tanta certeza!, que te habías robado mi idea. Te ibas a comer el pastel solito, Saga. ¿Ves lo que me había ocurrido? Había confiado en ti de nuevo y me habías defraudado. ¿Por qué me preguntas porque me fallaste como hermano mayor, es que no lo tienes más que claro o quieres una lista?

Estaba encerrado. Tenía frío. Tenía hambre. Estaba solo. Golpee con tanta fuerza las paredes, que por un momento el agua se volvió sanguinolenta.

¿Era este mi fin? ¿Así, sin hacer nada?, ¿ahogado como un imbécil?

Y entonces recordé rezar. Pero no a Atenea. A mí. Porque —esperaba— que se me ocurriera algo. Yo siempre tengo ases bajo la manga. Yo no iba a acabar así. No te iba a dar ese maldito gusto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Ok. Merezco el azote eterno por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero ya encontré cómo seguirle a esta historia. Espero que este capítulo recompense la espera y prometo ya no tardarme tanto *lo anota*

Este ya se volvió uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

¿Reviews? :3


	6. En el fondo del mar

**Hoja VI: En el fondo del mar. **

Saga:

Mi estancia en aquel sitio no fue tan mala como seguramente suponías todas las noches cuando te acostabas a dormir plácidamente en la habitación que había sido nuestra. No, no fue mala. Fue horrible. Una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar porque nunca dormía, porque por primera vez me vi deseando la muerte como una solución a todo ese dolor que me infringías, porque deseaba verdaderamente poder respirar, dejar de asirme a aquellos barrotes que ya habían dejado una cicatriz perenne en mis manos. Porque te veía llegar a veces, fingiendo que habías salido de paseo y mirabas hacia la prisión, ¿qué era lo que pensabas, Saga? "Ah, allá debe yacer los restos mortales de ese traidor", "¿habrá tardado mucho en morir?", "diablos, ahora he contaminado el océano con sus sucios restos"… ¿qué era realmente lo que pensabas?

Después de todo, siempre te jactaste de ser empático. De poder ponerte en el lugar de los demás y de comprender al pueblo que se arrodillaba ante tu magnificencia, como siempre que bajabas a Rhodorio. El problema surgió cuando tu hermano, quien creías que te sería el más fiel, fue la primera oposición a tus hipocresías porque a mí siempre me pareciste eso y nada más: un hipócrita que pretendía que todos lo quisieran, porque sabías que nadie te había querido en realidad. Tal vez yo fui el único que alguna vez lo hizo.

Sé que perdí la noción del tiempo a pesar de que luchaba por mantenerme cuerdo en un sitio así. Pero era difícil, hermano. Lo era porque a veces, cuando aguantaba la respiración y descendía un poco, en el fondo marino sólo habían cadáveres, armaduras, viejas reliquias históricas que ahí perdían toda su validez porque estaban carcomidas por el tiempo y porque nadie se atrevería a inspeccionar un lugar como ese, en el que las caprichosas olas a veces irrumpían con una fuerza descomunal y otras veces, sólo te mecían suavemente. Era una verdadera tortura ingeniada tan bien por una diosa a la que seguramente le importaba poco si los reos morían o no: lo importante era que sufrieran hasta arrepentirse de sus blasfemias.

Y entonces, ¿por qué tenían justamente el efecto contrario en mí? Quizá es porque sentí que había una fuerza aún mayor que intentaba salvarme, que estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo pensaba, que quería que luchara contra esa diosa cruel. Por eso es que varias veces me vi salvado de morir ahogado cuando mis fuerzas desistían. Porque sí Saga, flaquee. Había ocasiones en que deseaba que toda esa pesadilla acabara, en que quería morir y no, nunca podía hacerlo. ¿Es que los dioses tenían planeado algo para mí?, pensaba siempre. Y en ocasiones cuando te veía ahí, observándome, pensaba que me salvarías y nunca fue así. Para ti estaba muerto y que bueno, porque para mí tú también lo estabas.

Fue una noche de mucha tormenta la que trajo después una mañana deslumbrante. Y entonces, aquel brillo en la cueva. ¿Por qué si llevaba tanto tiempo ahí nunca me había percatado de esa anomalía? Quizá porque no era tiempo de que se manifestara o porque, sencillamente, estaba más preocupado por sobrevivir que por fijarme en aquellas nimiedades. Aún así, el reflejo era demasiado atrayente como para pasar por una "nimiedad" y me sentí atraído hacia él como una polilla a la luz. Por alguna razón, supe que aquellas luces brillantes eran mi pase a la libertad. Lo que no sabía, era que me proporcionaría otro tipo de libertad que jamás hubiera soñado.

El resto ya lo sabes. Engatusé con mi habilidad de mentir que tan bien había practicado en el Santuario, al mismísimo dios Poseidón. Si bien es cierto que al principio le temía, cuando lo tuve en mis manos supe que sería sencillo lograr convencerlo de que yo era alguien que en realidad no soy y de que, de alguna manera, me delegara todo su poder a mí. ¡Siete generales marinos y yo era uno de ellos! No necesitaba más de tu brillante armadura dorada, tenía una Escama que complacía mis fines y bajo el océano, sabía que podía reinar en la tierra si solamente lograba continuar con mis planes.

Planes que, en realidad, fueron armándose conforme a la situación. Los Generales Marinos fueron llegando uno a uno, presentando sus respetos al dios Poseidón y viéndome como el líder que yo manifestaba ser. Así que, poco a poco, me vi inmerso en un sitio en el que no tenía porqué esconderme, con personas que esperaban que yo diera las órdenes para que actuaran y, como parte de mis obligaciones, cuidando al pequeño Julián Solo que habría de ser el ser humano en que reencarnaría el dios. Aunque, por supuesto, haciéndolo de tal manera que fuera yo quien lo manipulara a él.

Aquellas herejías parecen ser muy fáciles de decir ahora, pero seguramente tú me comprenderás, Saga. Cuando estabas bajo el dominio de Ares, probablemente no controlabas tus actos pero, ¿qué me dices cuando despertabas aunque fuera por unos minutos? ¿No te gustaba contemplar tu imagen magnificada ante el espejo, ver como todos te reverenciaban, sentir que el mundo era tan insignificante que cabía en la palma de tu mano? Yo lo experimentaba no durante breves lapsos de tiempo como tú, sino durante toda mi estadía en el Santuario Marino.

Fue ahí cuando me enteré que desapareciste y que, justo cuando eso ocurrió, la mano dura llegó al Santuario y yo, por supuesto, supe que eras tú. Claro que no tenía idea de que habías intentado acabar con la diosa que habías jurado proteger, la razón por la que me vi encarcelado, pero de alguna forma supe que aquella figura que trataba despóticamente a todos sus subordinados eras tú.

La llegada de Isaac al Santuario me recordó que ya era tiempo de comenzar a seguirte tus pasos, hermano. Los planes que tan minuciosamente había elaborado tenían que llevarse a cabo e incluso Julián ya tenía edad suficiente para ser manipulado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía lo que planeaba y yo tenía tanta confianza en mí mismo, que no me esperaba lo que ocurrió después.

En realidad, en el fondo marino no hay diferencia entre el día y la noche. Las horas transcurrían entre entrenamientos, charlas insulsas y una que otra plática que pretendía ser divertida. Los Marinas eran bastante activos y, a diferencia de los Santos, no tenían que cargar con responsabilidades que les quitaran el tiempo. Nunca supe en realidad qué pensaban de mí, pero si sé que me respetaban porque era el único que acudía al Templo de Poseidón y podía pasarme largas horas ahí sin que ellos me hicieran ninguna interrogante al respecto. Quizá incluso me temían. Por eso fue que cuando me vieron abatido, ninguno pronunció una palabra y continuaron con su entrenamiento.

¿Y la causa del abatimiento? Supe que habías muerto. Era estúpido, en realidad. No tenía ninguna razón para ascender a la superficie y comprobarlo por mí mismo, pero si sabía que tu cosmos había desaparecido y que habías abandonado este mundo para unirte al firmamento. Nunca podré describir qué fue exactamente lo que sentí, lo que sí sé es que cuando prorrumpí en sonoras carcajadas nadie me preguntó qué diablos me ocurría. ¡Y es que fue tan gracioso, Saga! ¡Tú habías muerto! ¡El más poderoso de los doce santos dorados! No pude parar de reírme hasta que el estómago me dolió y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Y entonces, sentí rabia. Porque ya no podría vengarme. Porque ya no me verías ascender hacia donde tú jamás llegarías.

Porque al parecer, después de todo, yo había ganado.

* * *

**N/A:** *se disculpa un millón de veces* Sí, esta es la notita de disculpas por la LARGA espera que han tenido que aguantar. He andado con bloqueos en este fandom y bueno, prácticamente pude terminar este capítulo (justo en este momento) porque encontré un borrador de una historia que había hecho hace tiempo y tomé varias de las cosas que habían ahí. No se preocupen, es algo que nadie ha leído y como se darán cuenta, esto ya llega a su final.

Disculpen a esta escritora tan inconstante y gracias por su paciencia. Espero que aún me sigan leyendo.


End file.
